Stage 49
by Melian Black
Summary: Esta historia se inicia del epílogo de Paradise Kiss. Es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten.ONE SHOOT


_**Stage 49**_

_Por Melian Black_

Esa mañana cuando abrí mis ojos y la luz del sol me cegó, sentí como si tuviera 18 otra vez…

Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando era una pobre niña que sólo sabía de estudios y libros. Cuando no había nada que disfrutara, cuando mi vida parecía no tener sentido y, peor aún, yo de todas formas seguía adelante.

Probablemente fue el destino o mi ángel de la guarda o quizá sólo una coincidencia la que te puso en mi camino… Aunque la verdad es que no me importa cómo llegaste a mi vida, lo más importante fue que llegaste.

No puedo creer que haya aceptado ser su modelo para el desfile, ni menos que eso se transformara en mi sueño: convertirme en una modelo profesional. Incluso ahora sonrió y me dan ganas de reír únicamente con pensarlo.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de todo aquello, pero puedo sentir aún el olor dulce a galletitas chinas, ver las paredes de rosa eléctrico, a Isabella preparando té, a Arashi rezongando por algo, a Miwako mirándome con su tierna sonrisa y… a ti… a ti cosiendo uno de tus queridos vestidos, a ti haciendo uno de tus estrambóticos diseños como solía llamarlos Arashi, a ti con tu voz y tus palabras que me hacían enojar, a ti con tus ojos fríos como vidrios que me partían el corazón.

Si lo pienso con tranquilidad, consigo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, sé que podría haber hecho mejor las cosas, si hubiera dicho esto o hecho aquello ¿estaríamos juntos todavía? ¿Seríamos felices? Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

10 años es demasiado tiempo y yo seguí con mi vida y tú con la tuya. Luego de buscar mucho, encontrando a tipos iguales o peores que tú, me di cuenta que lo que necesitaba, estaba justo a mi lado. Hiroyuki, sólo mi compañero de instituto tal como lo llamaste alguna vez, terminó siendo mucho más que un simple compañero, se convirtió en el hombre de mi vida.

Sin embargo, antes del matrimonio estaba muy nerviosa. Y déjame decirte que enviarme las entradas a la obra no ayudó en nada a mi estado nervioso, presumo que esa fue una de tus intenciones y… bueno, creo que lograste lo que querías. Aunque, si lo medito un poco, a Hiro ni siquiera le molestó tu regalo y aceptó con ganas que nuestra luna de miel fuera en Estados Unidos. Es un hombre muy comprensivo, quizá sean sus estudios los que lo hacen ser de esa manera, él es un gran psicólogo.

La noche anterior al día de mi boda, hablé con Miwako, seguimos siendo tan buenas amigas como antes por si te lo preguntas, y le conté de cómo me sentía, de mis nervios, de mis dudas, de mis recuerdos, de ti… entonces me dijo que cuando ella decidió casarse con Arashi, le pasó lo mismo: "Es natural sentir miedo y tener dudas… después de todo es un paso importante, tal vez el más importante que des en tu vida".

No sé por qué pero esa frase, lugar de tranquilizarme, sólo logró ponerme más nerviosa… un paso, eso fue lo que dijo Miwako… ahora entiendo; cómo no recordar con esa frase mi primera pasarela, esa pasarela tan larga y estrecha. Pude ver claramente tus ojos mirándome la primera vez que caminé, no dijiste nada, pero yo estaba segura que estabas enfadado. Y, para serte sincera, tenías razón para estarlo, mi primer ensayo fue un desastre, no sabía cómo caminar, me sentí tan culpable, tan inútil. Creo que esa debe ser la ocasión en que peor lo he hecho en una pasarela, aunque era mi primera vez… pero no me gusta dar excusas. Por suerte eso fue un simple ensayo porque cuando realmente tenía que salir bien, en la presentación, todo fue maravilloso. Aquel vestido era de ensueño, era la representación exacta de nuestra relación, un hermoso sueño imposible.

Algunas veces voy a la bodega y miro tus creaciones. Muchas de ellas las tengo en casa, las uso con frecuencia, son los vestidos que mejor me quedan y como le digo a mi hermano Suguru, también me ayudan a mantenerme en forma. Cada vez que veo, que toco, que visto alguna de tus amadas obras siento como si estuvieras a mi lado ¿Habrá sido esa tu intención? Probablemente sí.

Para mi matrimonio no sabía que vestido usar… a Hiroyuki no le molesta que vista tus prendas e incluso quería que usara el vestido azul del desfile para nuestra matrimonio. Así que lo traje a casa, no había querido sacarlo antes por miedo a que algo le ocurriera o a lo mejor por miedo a lo que yo pudiera sentir al tenerlo cerca. Lo puse en mi habitación… era lo último que veía por las noches y lo primero que veía en las mañanas.

Aquel vestido fue la razón por la que nos conocimos, cada pliegue, cada canutillo, cada puntada… Después de tenerlo por algunos días decidí que era mejor no usarlo. Le di una excusa a mi novio, supongo que no me creyó, pero de todas formas me entendió. Con la ayuda de Miwako, Mikako diseñó un vestido especial para mí. Es hermoso, un digno diseño de Happy Berry, aunque con un toque diferente, el toque de Miwako. Ese fue su regalo de boda. Puse ese vestido junto al otro en mi habitación. Me quedaba muy bien, pero no a la perfección como tus creaciones.

Después de hablar con Miwako esa noche, la noche antes del matrimonio, me puse mi vestido de novio. Es increíble como la ropa hermosa te puede transformar, así me dijo Isabella… "la ropa hermosa le da confianza a la gente ¿puedes sentir esa magia?"… Sí Isabella, en ese momento y hasta ahora puedo sentir esa magia.

Me quité el vestido. Lo dejé en su lugar, listo para ser usado al día siguiente. Ordené mis zapatos, en realidad uno de tus zapatos, no logré encontrar los que quería en el mercado, no tenían la magia que buscaba, así que como es de costumbre la busqué entre tus obras. Hallé un hermoso par que no había visto antes, pero que me queda a la perfección, lo que no es ninguna novedad.

También dejé preparados los accesorios, la hermosa diadema y el collar que hicieron para el desfile. Aunque pensé que el vestido de novia ya era suficiente, que sólo con eso podía quedar simple y bonito, recordé lo mucho que odias lo minimalista. Así que mientras dejaba todo listo, miré de nuevo el vestido azul y no pude resistir la tentación de probármelo una vez más.

La nostalgia que parecía angustiarme durante estos días, los recuerdos que no me habían dejado en paz y todas mis dudas parecieron desaparecer mientras llevaba puesto aquel vestido. Quise verme en el espejo y, por un momento, los ojos que me devolvieron la mirada no eran los míos, eran los de una niña asustada, que se refugiaba entre las páginas de los libros para no afrontar lo infeliz que era. Cerré los ojos y repasé mi vida durante estos diez años.

Ya no era esa muchacha, era una mujer decidida, valiente, que había logrado lo que siempre había soñado. Durante estos 10 años había encontrado el Paraíso por mi misma.

Abrí los ojos y me quité el vestido. Ya no había dudas, ni sufrimientos o recuerdos, sólo una calma inmensa. Por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Guardé el maravilloso vestido lejos del de novia; no quería más confusión. Me acosté en la cama y miré la foto de mi novio, es la misma que viste alguna vez en mi libreta de alumno, no tengo claro por qué nunca quise cambiarla, quizá es porque ésa me gusta mucho. Atrás de la foto tenía las entradas para la obra en Broddway, estaba segura que tendrían un muy buen uso.

Apagué la luz para dormir temprano, mañana sería un día muy importante… o más bien un paso muy importante.

Esa mañana cuando abrí mis ojos y la luz del sol me cegó, sentí como si tuviera 18 otra vez… los volví a cerrar y me di vuelta para evitar la luz, parece que el sol de Los Ángeles es mucho más luminoso que el de Tokio.

Esta noche iré a ver tus creaciones, obras que no fueron pensados para mi ¿tus nuevos vestidos serán de mi medida? ¿Me quedarán igual que antes? Supongo que no. Todos cambiamos, yo cambié y probablemente tú también cambiaste.

Aún así, yo ya tomé mi decisión y cuando abro mis ojos y veo que no hay nadie más en esta cama, me convenzo todavía más. No puedo decir que fue una decisión fácil... pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Esta noche me pondré uno d etus queridos vestidos, caminaré sintiéndome la mujer más bella del mundo. No me interesa lo que ocurra en la obra, lo más importante sucederá detrás del escenario.

George, ya encontré mi Paraíso, ahora lo único que quiero es compartirlo contigo.

FIN


End file.
